Just Like Itsuki recontinued
by Pikapi72
Summary: It ends up Itsuki has a twin that acts nothing like him, and Haruhi starts to fall for the guy. Meanwhile, Kyon decides to let the brothers live with him while Itsuki recovers from injuries and illness. Will romance develope while he plays nurse?
1. Prologue

_**This story was originally wrote by BananasForMonkeys and has let me take over from where she left off.**_

_**Just Like Itsuki By BananasForMonkeys and continued by Pikapi72**_

* * *

><p><em>I used to love fire. I'd watch it for hours. The warmth, the light, the color, and the energy. It was so amazing. My mother and father would call me crazy. Even my twin brother, Itsuki, would tease me about it sometimes. However, his favorite thing to tease me about was how much I talked. That was another bad habit of mine. I could never stop talking to people when I met someone new. I was very outgoing, unlike Itsuki, who always preferred it indoors. He was the more responsible one, and I usually looked to him for guidance if mom or dad weren't around.<em>

_But all of that changed when I was ten. I went to school that day, but Itsuki couldn't join me because he was sick. Mom and dad were taking him to the doctor, but I had already recovered from it the previous week since I was the first one who caught it. I wasn't that worried, but still felt bad for my brother, since I had given him the illness._

_When I came home, nobody greeted me. I figured they were still at the doctor's. I had a bad feeling, though. I just ignored it. That was a very foolish thing to do. _

_I did my homework, then turned on the television. I just happened to switch onto the news channel and saw that there was a very big fire currently in my town. I stayed on the channel, for I was very interested. There had never been a fire in my town before. Then, as I listened further, I was shocked to hear that it was the clinic my parents had taken Itsuki to. It was showing all of the people who had been evacuated and were at no harm, but I didn't see a single member of my family. Then, they said that three people were still trapped. My heart almost stopped at that moment._

_When I had come to my senses, I leaped of the couch and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to the clinic. I didn't even bother putting my shoes or coat on in the winter snow, it didn't matter at all right now._

_As I came closer, I could hear sirens and smell smoke. The glow of fire slowly came into my sight. When I finally came to the clinic, I pushed through the crowd of people and tried to run into the blazing building, but someone stopped me before I could._

_''What are you thinking, kid? You can't go in there!'' a man yelled. He looked like a paramedic. _

_''But my family's still in there!'' I screamed at him._

_The man looked at me with more understanding, then asked, ''Is your family the little boy and his parents we're trying to get out? Are you sure you can't see them over there?'' he pointed to the croud of people who and been saved and were all being inspected. I scanned the group once again, but they weren't there. I shook my head. _

_Then they pulled out two bodies. Two bloody, ash-covered bodies. My mother and father, I could tell it was them. ''Mom, dad!'' I screamed, running towards them. This time, the man didn't stop me. I sat beside them, and the two firemen looked at me with pity. ''Aren't you going to get them a doctor!'' I asked, sobbing as I held my parent's hands. The firemen shook their heads in sadness. ''No!'' I wailed, hugging the two lifeless bodies that used to be able to hug me back. They were hot and almost burned me, but no amount of pain could keep my mind off of them right now._

_Somebody screamed, ''Look! The little boy! He made it out alive!'' and my head turned to the building. There was another fireman carrying my twin brother, and I could see Itsuki's eyes open wide in fear and shock. I didn't want to leave my parents, but I had to go see Itsuki to make sure he was okay. I ran over to the fireman carrying my brother and followed them until he lay Itsuki down on the edge of the ambulance._

_''I don't think he's hurt, he's just sick and scared.'' the fireman told a paramedic, the same one who had stopped me from entering the building. The paramedic nodded and inspected Itsuki from head to toe. _

_''He seems to be alright, but he needs to rest, he has a fever. I'll give him some medicen.'' the paramedic said, much to my relief. _

_Itsuki turned to me and asked, ''Are mom and dad okay? Where are they?'' I started to sob hard again as I remembered the sight of my dead parents, then pointed in the direction where their bodies still lay as everyone looked at them in horror. Itsuki's face became the most horrified of all, as he sat up and began to cry with me. We hugged each other and cried until we both fell asleep on the ambulance from exhaustion._

_That was the day that had changed my whole world. My brother and I later had to move in with my uncle, however he went off to travel. That left us to take care of ourselves as we used the great amount of money he sent us each week to buy what we wished. He sent someone to take care of the bills and buy nesassary food, as well. However, living in such a great house and left to buy anything I wanted didn't make things better. I started to hate fire, and couldn't stand the sight of it. I also stopped talking to people and refused to go outside. I felt that I could trust no one but Itsuki. _

_Eventually, I had to talk a bit to the tutor my uncle had started to send for me everyday so I could still stay eduacted. That tutor did many things that she wasn't supposed to, though. Bad things that I'll never talk about. That's probably what broke my twin and I, that's what closed me off from the world completly. She got caught and sent to jail, but that doesn't even matter to me. She took away any happiness I could have had in my life. _

_Itsuki was horrified, but it only took a month before he took charge and was strong for both of us. He still went to school and started to smile again. I was so upset, because I couldn't be that strong. I knew I could never get over it. _

_Then, when we were both twelve, Itsuki and I began to experience very strange things. I was terrified, but my twin became interested and tried to figure out what was wrong. One day, he came home smiling, saying that he knew. He said that we were both espers, and that we had been offered to join an organization of other espers. I didn't go, of course, since I couldn't go outside to see other people. He went, though, and trained with his powers. Then he would show me how to use mine as much as I needed. _

_Itsuki also started smiling more, saying that it was what he had been taught in order to seal his feelings from others. He wouldn't seal his feelings from me as much, though. I had simply once spotted him doing it when he was talking to one of his colleges. Itsuki was still quite sad a lot, but at least he was better than me. I couldn't even smile anymore. It was almost like I had forgotten how._

_When we were fourteen, I still wouldn't go outside and was nervous and depressed all the time. Itsuki said he had to start going to high school on the other side of town to watch over Haruhi Suzumiya, and by now I already knew who she was. ''God'', pretty much. Itsuki had to spend less time at home, and I missed him a lot. But I knew I couldn't dare get in the way of his work. I would just sit alone at home and study, for I no longer needed a tutor. Just books._

_My name is Toshiro Koizumi. My brother is Itsuki Koizumi, and I wish so hard to be like him. And maybe someday, I can be. But for now, that's just a foolish dream of mine._

* * *

><p><strong>So this was the prologue she wrote at first.<strong>


	2. First Night

''Itsuki? Do you know where the milk went?'' Toshiro Koizumi asked quietly.

Itsuki Koizumi looked at him from his desk and answered, ''Oh, I need to go get some on my way home from school. Speaking of which, I should go now.''

''Oh... ok bye.''

''Bye Toshiro! Have a nice day! I've got time off all weekend, so we can actually spend time together for once.'' Itsuki said, flashing a small smile before he left. That left Toshiro home alone as usual. He sighed. He didn't really feel like studying at the moment, so he decided to watch some television.

''Hello, Koizumi!'' Haruhi said.

Itsuki smiled and said, ''Hello to you as well, Suzumiya-san. How was your day?''

Haruhi just rolled her eyes and answered, ''Oh, the usual. Kyon fell asleep in class while the teacher taught us about things I will never find useful for finding aliens, time-travelers, or even espers!''

Itsuki gave a sympathetic look while still maintaining his smile as he sat down. He looked over to Kyon and gave him the usual annoying smirk. Kyon gave him a look of disgust, then set up a board game. They played didn't even get to play before an angry teacher came in and interrupted the meeting.

''Ugh! Stupid teachers! I can't believe they suspended the SOS Brigade for three months! Just because of the idiot computer club, why do they have to complain so much? We will get revenge!'' Haruhi yelled. She was obviously furious, and a closed space was due to start very soon. A big one. Itsuki knew he had to do something.

''Suzumiya, why don't we have the club outside of school? There are probably many places!''

''Hmm... I guess that might work. And as a reward, the club shall be held at your house for the next three months!'' Haruhi yelled in joy. It just so happened that they were actually on Itsuki's street, and Haruhi ran straight into his house. Koizumi went into a panic.

What was Toshiro going to do?

Toshiro stood up to turn of the television. Suddenly, the doorknob began to turn frantically. He became scared. Itsuki wasn't supposed to come home any time soon, and he had the key, anyways. So why did it look like someone was trying to break in?

He heard a female voice say, ''Ugh it's locked! Koizumi, do you have the key?''

Koizumi? Where they talking to him? But what if it was a trick? The door began to open. He had to run, but he was too scared. The door swung open all the way and a girl leaped into the room.

''Get away from me!'' Toshiro screamed. Haruhi stared at him in wonder.

''W-wha... Koizumi... how did you...''

''I said get the hell away!'' He took a vase and threw it in her direction, causing it to smash right in front of the confused ''god''. Toshiro then tooka book and was ready to throw it at her as well, when suddenly Itsuki ran into the room and said, ''Toshiro, stop! It's okay, she's not going to hurt you, she's just a friend of mine!''

Toshiro just stared for awhile, as the rest of the brigade came into the room to see the commotion.

''K-koizumi... what's going on here?'' Kyon asked.

''I'm sorry, I should have acted quicker. This is my brother.'' Itsuki said, not sure what else he could say.

''Why did he just throw a vase at me?''

''We... don't usually get visitors.'' Itsuki tried to explain. He didn't want to make it seem like his brother had some sort of mental problem by saying something like, ''He's scared of you because he can't go outside.''

''What is that supposed to mean? Is he afraid of people or something?'' Haruhi continued to ask. Itsuki looked over to his brother.

''I'm really sorry!'' he mouthed. Toshiro just continued to stare at the group of people in front of him, extremely terrified. Itsuki knew that Toshiro hadn't had so many people in front of him for years, and figured he'd be upset. He gave Haruhi a smile and said, ''I will come back and explain in a minute.'' then guided Toshiro to his bedroom.

When they got there, Itsuki immediately said, ''I'm so sorry!'' and hugged his brother tightly. Toshiro shakily returned the hug. Why was he so afraid? He hated himself! He began to cry into Itsuki's shoulder, then stopped and tried to wipe away his tears. Just breath, just breath. He was so weak!

''That was the SOS Brigade. The club got kicked out of the school so Haruhi wanted to have it here, but before I could say anything she... sort of stole my key and broke in.''

''I... I see. You can have it here, if you need to.''

''We'll have time on the weekend, I promise! I'll even say no to her for you, okay?''

''What if I... joined your club?''

Itsuki was surprised by this. ''You... would want to do that?''

''I... want to spent time with you. And I need to get over my fears. So I will join this club, as long as I can.''

Itsuki smiled, and it was a real smile. ''I'll do everything I can.'' the twins hugged tightly once more, then both when downstairs.

''I'm... I'm r-really so sorry for... m-my behavior.'' Toshiro stammered out. He had never been this afraid for years. Haruhi just nodded, confused.

''Koizumi, why didn't you tell us you had a twin?'' Kyon asked, staring at Toshiro in curiosity

Itsuki didn't really know what to say, and Toshiro noticed. He decided to answer, ''I... I told him not to tell... a-anyone about me.'' his eyes filled with tears. No, don't cry! Don't embarrass your brother!

''Why are you so afraid? We're not going to hurt you.'' Haruhi said, sounding a bit irritated. ''Jeez, I thought Mikuru was the only one who acted all shy and nervous like that... but then again it's even cuter on you! I guess since your a boy, and it's so rare to find a boy who acts like this!'' she brightened up.

''Haruhi, please don't tell me your planning on forcing this guy into the club too? You don't even know him!''

''Who cares! Do you know how much publicity we'll get if we have twins in the club? We could really use a boost like this! Besides, he's Koizumi's twin! We can trust him!''

''Whatever... just ask for once instead of going ahead and making him a member?''

''Fine! Do you want to join our club?'' Haruhi asked, but did it the wrong way. She not only made it sound like a threat, but also made poked him in the chest rather harshly. Toshiro, scared by the sudden contact, screamed and swatted her hand away, then ran upstairs. Haruhi just sat there, shocked.

''Koizumi, what is wrong with your brother?'' Haruhi screamed when she came back to her senses.

''I'm sorry, are you alright?''

''I'm fine, just tell me what his problem is!''

''It's complicated and rather private... but he just needs to get used to you. He doesn't know anyone in this room... and he hasn't actually had contact with anyone but myself for many years. I should have warned you but... but now it's too late. I apologise.'' Itsuki attempted.

''See what happens when you don't ask first.'' Kyon scolded Haruhi. She didn't listen.

''I guess we should go now. Tell your brother that I'm sorry I scared him.'' Haruhi said and left. The girls followed and Kyon just sighed.

''Seriously, since when do you have a twin?''

''Since I was born.''

''Why is he so afraid, Koizumi?'' Kyon asked threateningly. Itsuki's smile fell.

''If I told you, you would know about my personal life, which is not allowed. I don't really want to talk about it either.'' he lowered his head. Kyon felt a bit bad when he saw Itsuki upset, so he figuered he should just shut up.

''Itsuki, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me!'' Toshiro entered the room, crying. He didn't even notice Kyon.

''It's alright. Suzumiya didn't mind that much. Niether do I. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have let anyone in here.''

They hugged again, and when they did Toshiro noticed Kyon. ''Oh... someone's still here.'' he said, backing away slightly.

''Don't worry. This is Kyon and he's probably the least dangerous out of all of the brigade.'' Itsuki said, smiling.

''Nice to meet you.'' Kyon said, nodding and smiling.

''Smiles and politeness mean nothing to me, but if Itsuki trusts you then so will I.'' Toshiro said quietly with a lack of emotion. He didn't seem as afraid, at least.

''Oh, Kyon! It's dark already! Perhaps I should accompany you walking home?'' Itsuki offered with a smile.

''Then who would be with you on your way back?'' Kyon asked.

''I'll... come.''

Itsuki looked shocked. ''B-but...''

''If I'm with you, I think I'll be fine.''

Itsuki smiled, ''Alright, as long as you want to.''

The three boys walked outside, and Toshiro grabbed Itsuki's hand. Kyon was pretty surprised how close the two were, but decided to just keep walking. Toshiro and Itsuki were going pretty slowly, but Kyon couldn't blame them. He figured that if he had locked himself in his house for so long, he would be pretty scared as well.

It started to rain when they all reached Kyon's house, and by now Toshiro hid his face in Itsuki's shirt. Kyon invited them in, and once they were at his step it was pouring. However, Toshiro refused to go inside.

''I don't want to go any further!'' he protested.

''I'll just go ahead and take him home.'' Itsuki told Kyon, smiling.

''There's no way you can make it through this storm, maybe you should stay here for the night.'' Kyon offered.

''No!'' Toshiro yelled and ran off in the storm.

''T-toshiro! Wait!'' Itsuki called, running after him. Kyon followed.

It only took a few minutes before Kyon and Itsuki were separated. Kyon continued to search for the twins, though. He saw a figure in the distance and ran towards it. He couldn't see well through the raging storm, but found what he figured was Toshiro hugging his knees and curled up next to a wall in fear. He took him by the shoulders and knew he should just take him back to his house.

Toshiro was so afraid of the storm that this time he went into the house willingly. He was shaking and crying. Kyon brought him to his bedroom and sat him on the bed. Then, he passed him some of his pajamas. ''Change into these, I'll go find your brother, okay?''

''O-okay. I'm sorr... sorr... sorry. I caused you so.. much.. t-trouble.'' Toshiro stammered through sobs.

''That's okay.'' Kyon said, leaving the room. He was cold and wet, but worried about Itsuki. He could get sick or injured easily in this kind of storm. The boy pulled out his cell phone and called the esper. After a few rings, he got an answer.

''...Hello?'' Kyon barley made it out. The phone was buzzing.

''Itsuki! I found him! Just come back to my house, alright?''

''...can't... lost...'' Kyon could only make out those words.

''You're lost? Hang on I'll come find you!''

''No... be there... few minutes.''

''What?''

''I'll come myself.'' Itsuki said this before the phone was disconnected. Kyon sighed. If Itsuki wasn't at his step in five minutes, he was going after him. He went into his bedroom to find Toshiro, now dressed, sitting on his bed with a worried expression.

''Your brother's going to come.'' he answered the unasked question before he got out some nightwear of his own and went to the bathroom to change. Then, he went downstairs and waited at the window for his esper friend.

After waiting for over half an hour, Kyon knew something was wrong. He called again, but got no answer. He decided to wait for a few more minutes. However, being so tired, Kyon fell asleep by accident.

Kyon woke up and, when he realized what he had done, checked his watch. He had been sleeping for an hour! The human looked out the window, hoping he hadn't left Itsuki outside waiting if he had knocked. He couldn't make out anyone, and the storm hadn't calmed much, either. Kyon ran around the house, hoping that Itsuki had maybe went ahead inside. He found Toshiro asleep on his bed, and that was it. Kyon panicked. Itsuki might be in trouble. He took out his cell phone and called, but there was no answer again.

Finally, Kyon ran outside in the storm and searched, regardless of still being in nightwear. After a few minutes, he tripped over something. He got up and saw that what he tripped over was Itsuki. He was passed out. Kyon gasped and began to shake the other boy, yelling, ''Koizumi! Koizumi wake up!'' However, Itsuki just lay in his arms, motionless.

Kyon lifted the esper and carried him home carefully. When they came inside, he lay Itsuki on the couch and was able to see him clearly for the first time. His eyes widened. Itsuki looked like he had been beaten badly. He was covered in terrible cuts and bruises. Both his arms and legs were all obviously broken, and he had a large gash in his stomach and was bleeding badly from it. Itsuki was also suffering a raging fever. His breath wreaked of vomit. He could barley breathe, and didn't seem to have much time left to live. But that wasn't all. He was glowing. Strange as it was, there was a light red light coming from Itsuki's body. In other words, the hospital wasn't an option. ''Danm you and your esper powers, Koizumi!'' Kyon knew there was only one person left he could depend on. He called Yuki Nagato.

Yuki had come a minute after Kyon called. ''I'm only allowed to use my powers to a limit for him for certain reasons, so I'll only be able to get rid of the injuries. The pain of having them will still remain as well as his fever.'' Kyon just nodded in worry. Itsuki was almost dead. Yuki began to work on him, chanting strange words. Even though she wasn't using her powers that much, she still went incredibly fast. She brought Itsuki to Kyon's spare room and had done everything that she could in less than an hour. Itsuki was still in terrible condition, though.

''He will not be able to use his arms or legs for about a month. I will check on him each day. Give him this medicine every three hours until he is no longer ill. I must return now. Make sure he stays in bed until he's completely recovered. He should wake up tomorrow. I will inform Suzumiya of what has happened.''

''You'll be alright getting home?''

''Yes.'' Yuki said, as she left. Kyon looked over to Itsuki. He was shaking. Yuki had changed him into a robe, but he was still freezing. And in a lot of pain. Kyon sighed. He went to go check on Toshiro. He was still asleep on Kyon's bed, however when Kyon walked over he woke up.

''Wha... is Itsuki-chan okay?''

''He's hurt and sick. He should be alright, though. He's going to live.'' Kyon whispered. Toshiro shot up.

''Where is he?'' he asked in fear.

''In the extra room. Come on, follow me.''

They walked in and Toshiro gasped at the sight of his brother. He ran over to him and lightly placed his hand over his twin's, as if he were afraid to break him.

''H-how did this happen?''

''I don't know, I just found him out in the storm.''

''This is all my fault! I almost killed another person I care about!''

''It's not your fault. You didn't have to walk home with me and neither did Itsuki. If this is anyone's fault, it's mine.''

''B-but if I do something foolish like this again... he might not survive. And then I'll have nothing left.'' Toshiro said sadly, sinking his head on the bed.

''What do you mean, where are your parents through all this? Haven't you got someone to take care of you?'' Kyon questioned.

''Our parents are dead, and that was my fault, too. I got Itsuki sick and he had to go to the doctors... and then... then...''

''What... what happened?''

''It burnt down. And our parents... they didn't make it out alive.''

''Is that why your scared all the time? Because you blame yourself for what happened? Because it definitely wasn't your fault that Itsuki got sick and had to go to a doctor's, that was just what happened! You didn't do anything!''

''Maybe your right... but that's not why I'm scared. I'm scared because of something else... and I promised myself I'd never talk about it again!'' Toshiro cried harder.

''Hey, listen. You shouldn't blame yourself for anything that you can't help. Itsuki's going to get better and I doubt he'll get angry.''

''No... he never gets angry. He has to be perfect because I'm nothing close to it. I'll never be like him.'' Toshiro mumbled.

''Stop thinking negatively! If you want to be anything like Itsuki then you have to try to think more positlivly!''

''I... I suppose your right. Forgive me.''

''Just get some rest. It's a pretty big bed, so you can sleep on it with him if you want to, which I'm guessing you want to stay with him.''

''Yes. Thank you very much for everything.''

''No problem. I'll be staying in here, too. I need to give him some medicine in an hour. I hope you don't mind, but I'll have to set an alarm. You might get woken up a few times.''

''It's no problem. I can give him the medicine if you want me to.''

''No, just sleep. Itsuki is most likely to wake up some time tomorrow.''

''Um... you aren't going to sleep on the floor, are you?'' Toshiro asked as Kyon as he pulled out a sleeping bag.

''Ya, why?''

''Oh... I don't want you to go through the trouble. Um... there's lots of room on this bed.'' Toshiro pointed to an area next to Itsuki.

''Oh... um... that would be kind of weird, don't you think?''

''But I know Itsuki wouldn't mind... and we're on different sides of the bed so I don't mind.''

''Well... o-okay.'' Kyon climbed into bed. Itsuki was in the middle, Kyon was on the left, and Toshiro was on the right. Kyon blushed at Itsuki's passed out form. He was pretty worried, as the esper appeared to be having a bad dream as he flinched and moaned quietly.

''One more thing I need to ask you.'' Toshiro said to Kyon.

''What is it?''

''Would you... would you please protect my brother? He... he takes care of me so he doesn't have anyone to do the same for him. However... you seem to look out for him. Please... please continue to do this. He talks about you all the time and he really cares for you.''

Kyon stared at Toshiro for a few seconds, then smiled and said, ''Well, I guess I'll do that as long as your not there to do it yourself.''

''What do you mean?''

''I think that as long as your okay... that makes Itsuki okay. Now, shut up and let me sleep.''

''Alright, good-night.''

* * *

><p><strong>Here was her second chapter.<strong>


	3. Bath Time?

Other than Itsuki's moaning and having to get up every few hours to give the pained esper medicine, it was a fairly peaceful night. Of course, because there was still a lack of sleep, Kyon wasn't actually up until 12:00. Toshiro was already out of bed by then, and the boy wondered where he had gone.

He went downstairs and found Toshiro making breakfast in his kitchen. The other boy turned around and said, ''Um.. I hope you don't mind but I decided to make breakfast. I just wanted to make it up to you, so I'll do chores as long as I have to stay here with Itsuki-chan.''

''You don't have to. You guys staying here is no big deal. Just relax. Koizumi's might be in pain when he wakes up so just watch over him and I'll be happy.'' Kyon answered, while still in his sleepy daze. He found that Toshiro really reminded him of Mikuru, in a way. But the only difference was, he was a boy. It was kind of cute, seeing Itsuki's face with a different personality. Wait... no not cute! Just... funny. Yeah, funny. He liked Itsuki as a friend, so neither he or his brother could be considered ''cute'' or ''pretty''.

Meanwhile, Toshiro was being more evil than usual. He was plotting something. He would get Itsuki and Kyon to date! He could tell that Kyon was the perfect person to protect his brother, so it was the only reasonable decision. He had made his decision by the time he put breakfast on the table.

''Um... are your parents still... around?'' Toshiro suddenly asked.

''Oh, they took my sister on vacation for the next three weeks or something. They could've paid if I wanted to come... but I decided not to. Haruhi would freak if I was gone for that long, anyways.''

''Oh... are you two... dating?'' Toshiro asked in disappointment.

''No, we have more a... brotherly sisterly relationship, I guess. Pretty much the entire brigade is like know, maybe you and Haruhi should get a little closer. After all, she's always hugging Asahina-san because she's all shy and cute, so maybe that's what she might like in a guy. Or maybe just girls. I don't know... but if you toughened up a bit more than perhaps...''

''I don't really think that's such a good idea. I'm aware of her powers... it would scare me, being close to her.'' Toshiro interrupted, laughing nervously.

Suddenly, there was a scream from upstairs. A very pain-filled scream. Toshiro and Kyon immediately ran and saw Itsuki struggling to sit up. Toshiro froze, meanwhile Kyon walked over and said to Itsuki, ''Itsuki, settle down.''

When Itsuki saw Kyon, he calmed down. ''K-kyon... what happened?'' he was struggling to speak. Kyon felt pretty bad.

''I found you on the street passed out, and you were almost dead. Sorry I din't take you to the hospital, but you were... glowing, basically. Nagato-san couldn't use her powers that much on you, but she still saved you. Your still sick, but she healed your injuries. Only problem is that she only got rid of the injuries, but the pain of having them still remains. You'll feel like you have serious injuries when they're not actually there. So I want you to rest as long as you can, because that's just going to make things easier for everyone. It's time for me to give you some medicine again, so open your mouth a ...''

''Wh... where's Toshiro?'' Itsuki interrupted.

''Right behind me.'' Kyon answered. Itsuki turned his head, ignoring the pain it caused.

He saw Toshiro and asked, ''You okay?''

''Yes, I'm fine. Please just sleep, Itsuki-chan.'' Toshiro said, walking over and kneeling beside his brother on he verge of tears.

''C-can't.''

''Why not?'' Kyon asked.

''I need to... protect you. And it...hurts.''

''What?''

''She's... still out there. And I'm in... pain. I need to.. protect you.''

''Who's still out there?" Kyon asked. Tears were in Itsuki's eyes, and at that moment, Toshiro couldn't take it anymore. He ran out the room.

''Itsuki... it's okay. You don't have to protect anyone. You need to tell me what happened. What's wrong?''

''That woman... she... she's back... she tried to... kill me.'' Kyon was confused at his answer.

''What? Who's this woman? Do you know her name?''

''She's... she's coming...''

''She's not coming back, got it? I won't let her hurt you or Toshiro, okay? Now calm down and try to forget about it.''

''O.. okay. I can't sleep though.''

''Do you want something to eat?''

''No, I feel sick.'' Itsuki now closed his eyes, beads of sweat visible on his face as he breathed in a slightly struggled fashion.

''Okay, I think you should just relax then.''

''N-no... I'm fine. Has Toshiro been alright?''

''Yeah, he's been talking a lot to me. He seems to be almost like the complete opposite of you. Anyways, just stop talking now, if you aren't going to sleep than at least relax. We really don't want to have to bother Nagato again, do we?''

''O...kay... tha... thanks'' Itsuki was looking worse the more he talked. Kyon knew he should go get Toshiro.

''I'm going to be right back, okay?'' Kyon said, leaving the room. He found Toshiro crying on the step. _Crap! How am I supposed to deal with this? _he thought. Then, he tried to talk, ''Hey... seriously, what's your problem?''

''This is my fault! I can't see him like this! I can't look at him without knowing that it was my fault he's in so much pain!'' the boy sobbed. Kyon shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to comforting others other than his little sister or Mikuru. But they were girls!

''You really are an idiot, you know that? If you feel so bad about it then you oviously never intended for this to happen. It was the person who attacked him who's at fault here. You know what? Maybe I should just let Haruhi handle you.'' Kyon said, trying to seem the least sappy as possible.

''I don't even think I could get him to stop crying like this!.'' Haruhi said, sounding pretty annoyed. She had only just arrived with the other two girls a few moments ago while Kyon was talking. Her expression turned into a rather depressed and worried one as she asked, ''Yuki told me Koizumi's really sick. How is he doing?''

''He's awake, just in a bit of pain. I'm supposed to give him some medicine now, too. Come on, Toshiro. I'm sure he probably wants to see you.''

''Okay.'' Toshiro said, wiping his eyes.

''Hey, the rest of the Brigade's here.'' Kyon told Itsuki as they walked upstairs. Itsuki tried to give a smile, but it only lasted a few seconds before it fell and his expression became painful and depressed again.

Toshiro walked over and sat beside Itsuki. Itsuki seemed to brighten up when he saw his brother again. He opened his mouth to speak, but Toshiro stopped him. ''Don't talk.'' he said quietly. Itsuki gave him a hurt look.

''What's... wrong?'' Itsuki asked hoarsely.

''Nothing. I'm just worried.'' Itsuki didn't seem to believe his reply very much. Kyon gave him the medicine and asked if he could sleep yet, and his answer was still no.

''I really hope you feel better soon, Koizumi. Or, should I call you Itsuki since your twin brother's here now?'' Haruhi asked.

''Anything... you want... Suzumiya.'' Itsuki tried to say.

''Itsuki will do then! So, if it hurts so much, shouldn't he go to the hospital?'' Haruhi asked.

''Oh... we already know what's wrong with him. Just a... bone problem he had when he was little. Right, Nagato?'' Kyon asked nervously. Yuki nodded.

''Oh, how long until he's better?'' Mikuru asked.

''One month, at the least.'' Kyon answered.

''What? Aww that's too long! It's going to be a boring month!'' Haruhi sighed.

''I... apolo... gize, Suza... Suza..Suz...'' Itsuki had an extremely apologetic and depressed face on, but he couldn't talk. He tried again by saying, ''Sorr...Sorry.''

Haruhi looked at him, worried. ''Koiz... er... Itsuki this isn't your fault. I'm sure we can still have fun trying to cheer you up! But I guess you need to rest now, huh?''

''Does... not... matt... matt..er.'' Itsuki said, now in barely a whisper.

''Don't talk, okay? You look terrible. Just sleep. And Kyon, since I can't be here all the time, you've got to try your best to take care of Itsuki! No mess-ups! When he gets enough rest, we'll come back and cheer him up!'' Haruhi commanded. Then, her gaze fell on Toshiro. ''I'm... I'm counting on you too, you know? He's your brother!''

''...'' Toshiro wouldn't even answer. He was shacking in fear. How could someone so scary be controlling reality? He watched Haruhi walk out of the room. It really creeped him out. He returned his attention to Itsuki and sighed as he ran his fingers through his still blood-stained hair.

''You really can't sleep?'' Kyon suddenly asked.

''No.'' Itsuki mumbled.

''Well, you need a bath. Your still covered in blood and you smell.''

''Thanks. I feel so... pretty.''

Kyon smirked and asked, ''Well, do you want a bath or not?''

''A bath... would be nice.'' Itsuki said, smiling. He felt very cold and smelled terrible. Although he was very sore and the effort of taking a bath may be too much, it was still worth it. The esper now hated that woman even more than he had before. Why did she have to come back when he was actually starting to be happy... Toshiro too! He looked over to Kyon and his twin and knew they were all he had left. But Toshiro just couldn't be brought into pain again... he just couldn't. And neither could Kyon, it was his job to keep him safe. As for the rest of the Brigade? Completely out of the question. But still... he was just so scared. He needed someone.

''Nagato-san, can he have a bath?''

''As long as you assist him. I must go now. Be sure to continue giving him the medicine only until tomorrow morning, even if the fever remains.''

''Alright. Thank you.''

''I'll be going too, Kyon-kun. Bye, guys! Koizumi-kun, I really hope you get through this well. Nagato-san already told me... what really happened.'' Mikuru said. Itsuki flashed a smile of gratitude as she and Yuki left.

''Hmmm... how am I supposed to help you take a bath?'' Kyon asked, blushing. Itsuki blushed as well. Toshiro felt like smiling, but couldn't, of course. He still had forgotten how. And so, he simply took the covers off Itsuki and slowly lifted him into his arms as gently as possible. Kyon was surprised at how easily the other boy did this. He was carrying his brother like he was a feather. The esper hissed in pain, but when Toshiro finally had him cradled in his arms tightly, he seemed more relaxed. Toshiro looked at him with sympathy. He turned to Kyon and asked, ''Can you help?'' he nodded.

They walked into the bathroom, but Toshiro suddenly gasped. He quickly gave Itsuki to Kyon (Kyon realized just how light the esper was) and ran off. ''Wha...'' Kyon was about to ask, but Itsuki answered before he could.

''The... c-candles. He hates fire.''

Kyon realized that there were fake candles burning next to the bathtub. ''But, how could those hurt him? Those candles are just fake ones.''

''It's complicated.'' Itsuki sighed.

''He'd better get over his fears soon if he wants to start going outside again. But I guess that's really none of my business. Let's just get the bath over with.'' Kyon said, shrugging.

''I-it's okay I c-can do it by my...self.''

''You can't even move, so like hell I'll believe that.'' Kyon protested, although he was blushing and rather diturbed as he slowly placed Itsuki on the ground. Itsuki once again began to moan until he was finally still. Kyon sighed. This was going to be hard, but Itsuki needed a bath really badly. He might even get more sick if he stayed like this. He filled the tub with water while he kept talking to Itsuki to keep him comfortable. Kyon then figured he needed to take off the esper's robes. He took a deep breath and took off the top when Ituki suddenly start struggling and actually _crying._

''Did I hurt you that badly?'' Kyon asked.

''I'm sorry... just please don't do that. Please...'' Itsuki quietly begged. Kyon suddenly realized what he might have done wrong. He didn't exactly know for sure what that woman had done... and his mind wandered to one of the terrible possibilities.

''I'm not ever going to try to hurt you, got it? I won't. I can promise you that, I'm just trying to help you. Let's just take a bath quickly so you can go back to bed.''

Itsuki looked up at him weakly with his tear-filled eyes and lightly nodded. He was now starting to look even more like Toshiro. The esper told Kyon to look away as he took off the robes... although he was struggling and Kyon was angry at himself for disobeying one of the orders Yuki gave him. Then, the esper had no choice but to let Kyon try to help him in the water with his eyes closed. It was probably one of the most humiliating moments of his life, although he was pretty happy when he felt the warm water on his skin. He sighed in content. Kyon smiled when he saw the esper slightly relieved, however when he started to clean him Itsuki was in pain once again.

It took awhile before Kyon was able to get Itsuki clean, but he finally got out of the water and put on a towel. Kyon helped his friend sit up and had his arms around him when the esper suddenly said, ''It... really... h-hurts, can we... just stay like this for awhile?''

Kyon blushed and said, ''A little while, I guess.'' Itsuki smiled and relaxed. Kyon held Itsuki a bit tighter, feeling a sudden need to do so.

''Kyon-kun...'' Itsuki whispered. It felt nice, to be held like this. To feel protected.

''I just... feel the need to keep you safe.'' Kyon whispered back, running his fingers through Itsuki's hair.

''But that's... m-my jo... job.''

''Who cares about your stupid job? Now, for the last freakin time, stop talking and relax.''

Their comforting moment didn't last long, because Haruhi came in the bathroom minutes later, dragging Toshiro behind her. ''Noooooo!'' Toshiro wailed, arms flying in the air. He literally was, at the moment, a boy version of Mikuru.

''You are such a baby! Come on, your a boy! Toughen up!'' Haruhi yelled, not even noticing Kyon and Itsuki. When she did, however, she stared at them in shock at first, then smiled. ''Oh, did I interrupt something?'' she asked like she was plotting something.

''Haruhi, it only takes a yaoi-loving idiot to think we're doing anything other than getting dressed.''

''Oh come on, I only looked at that stuff for a day because I was bored!'' Haruhi argued, referring to the time she had been reading a series of yaoi mangas in the clubroom. Kyon just rolled his eyes.

''How did you even get into my house again?''

''Your mom gave me a key before she left so I'd make sure you were alright.''

''I don't need a babysitter! Especially when it's you!'' Kyon argued.

''Your mom doesn't seem to think that.'' Haruhi teased, smiling,

''He needs to get dressed so get out, Haruhi. Do you want to stay here Tosh... hey, where'd he go?''

Haruhi looked out the hall and found Itsuki's twin beside the bathroom, making squeaking noises as he held back sobs of despair. ''You. Are. Pathetic.'' she mumbled, leaving.

Kyon dressed Itsuki himself ths time and carried him out on his back, much to the esper's humiliation. But the esper could no longer move an inch of his body. He found Haruhi chasing Toshiro around the house. All the SOS Brigade human could do was sigh. Haruhi had just found her new torture doll, and he and Itsuki both knew that by now. Itsuki looked worried.

''It'll be fine. It's not like she's going to make him dress up in a maid outfit or anything... I hope.''

Itsuki could only smile at that. He fell asleep for the first time in Kyon's arms.


	4. Not Getting Any Better

Kyon sighed. Itsuki's fever was supposed to be gone by this morning, however it had only grown worse when he had gotten up to give him medicine for the last time. He had called Yuki, who simply said, ''Most likely, the main cause is stress.'' before hanging up. Kyon wondered why she hadn't bothered to explain a little further, but figured he would just listen to her. Now the obvious solution was to get Itsuki to calm down, however it was hard when the esper was either passed out or hallucinating.

''No...'' Itsuki moaned. He had been saying things like that the whole time. Toshiro and Haruhi were still asleep since it was so early in the mourning and they had been up together all night. Kyon smiled to himself. He didn't exactly know what they had been doing in his room... but Toshiro probably hadn't liked it one bit, considering Haruhi and her torturous ways. Hopefully, Haruhi had called her parents to tell them she was staying here for the night. He decided to go check on the two.

When Kyon walked into the room, he found Toshiro and Haruhi curled up on his bed together. The boy immidiatly went downstairs, got out his camera, and took as many pictures of the two as he possibly could before they woke up. Toshiro shrieked while Haruhi leaped up and attacked Kyon. He smirked. The SOS human definitely wasn't about to give up these pictures easily, it was revenge for all the times she had taken pictures of Mikuru.

''I didn't know you were interested in that kind of stuff, Haruhi!'' the boy teased. He suddenly felt like a forth-grader teasing another kid. Why was it that Haruhi sometimes brought out the childish side in him? It was either that, or the parental side.

''I was tired, shut up! I didn't relize we had fallen asleep next to each other!'' Haruhi shouted as she struggled to get the pictures from Kyon, but because it was so early and she had such a late night, the ''god'' was still exhausted, and to her absolute displeasure, couldn't beat Kyon for the first time since they had met. She gave up after awhile, but gave him a dirty look before she asked, ''How's Itsuki doing?''

Kyon frowned, remembering the esper, and answered, ''He can't relax because... nightmares are giving him a lot of stress, I guess. His fever got higher, but it should go down once he calms down a bit.''

Toshiro and Haruhi both looked very disappointed. Toshiro got up and went to go see his twin, and Haruhi followed. Kyon stayed in his room to clean up the mess the girl had made with all his manga.

When they were sitting at the esper's bedside, Haruhi suddenly asked Toshiro, ''Hey, why are you and Itsuki staying at Kyon's house, anyways? Shouldn't you have brought him home? I mean, where are your parents?'' She had been a bit curious and figured she should ask.

Toshiro gave her a hurt look before saying, ''Um... they're... they're not really living with us anymore.''

''What do you mean? Do they work overseas or something?'' Haruhi questioned, slightly confused.

''Well... you could definitely say that they're very far away. Neither Itsuki or I will ever see them again, though.'' Toshiro said quietly. He lowered his head.

Haruhi finally seemed to understand. ''Oh... they're... dead? So you guys live alone?''

''Yes... it's been like that for awhile. Five years, to be exact.'' the boy said before letting out a rather depressed sigh.

''You guys lived alone when you were only ten?'' Haruhi continued to question him, for now she was a bit concerned. Usually she could care less about other people's problems, but Toshiro seemed so upset all the time. The girl sort of felt a need to help.

''Well... our uncle hired a caretaker for us before he left to travel... but she... broke the rules.'' Toshiro then lowered his head and mumbled sadly, ''That's why I hate people... especially women.''

Haruhi did not take that comment very well. She stood to her feet without another thought about it and yelled, ''How could you possibly say that? What could that woman have possibly done to you to make you think that all females are bad people? You think I'm a bad person, now? Do you think your mother was a bad person, too? I guess it's a good thing she's dead then! And it's good your father's dead, too! Would you be happy if Itsuki was dead? Then I hope he dies for your own good!''

Haruhi regretted it as soon as she realized what she had said. Immediately, the girl's eyes widened as she felt the guilt and embarrassment strike her, even harder than Toshiro's hand striked her face. Her hand rose up to the burning red mark on her right cheek as she watched Itsuki's twin rush out of the room. Anger and sadness was written all over his face when she caught a glimpse of his tears pouring out.

Kyon had been at the doorway the whole time. He walked over to Haruhi looking disappointed and furious. ''Personally, I don't think that was the right thing to say.'' he said in a serious voice.

Haruhi just looked out the doorway, shocked. Kyon sighed. He knew that this was the wrong way to approach things, no matter how angry he was. ''You better just go apologize. I know it really isn't your thing to do that, but at least try.'' Haruhi snapped out of her trance and nodded. She exited the room, taking rather slow and nervous steps.

Suddenly, Kyon heard a painful moan. The boy looked over to Itsuki and saw the esper's eyes were open. ''Itsuki... hey, you awake?''

''Y-yes.'' Itsuki mumbled, then let out a cry of pain. He quietly began to groan again. Kyon figured he should help, but he didn't exactly know what to do.

Itsuki yelled again. Toshiro and Haruhi were gone, and Yuki had said that it was just stress, so he didn't want to call her and bother her again. Ah, that's it! He needed to get rid of the stress. But... what exactly was the cause of the stress?

''Itsuki, what exactly hurts?'' Kyon asked quietly.

''Everything... B-but I can't... I.. I c-can't move!'' Itsuki stammered. Kyon nodded and went into the bathroom. He looked for something... anything that could possibly help him out. But unfortunately, all the medical supplies was with his family while they were on vacation. Kyon finally gave in and got out his cell phone and dialed Yuki Nagato's number.

''The medicine wore off.'' was his answer when he asked.

''Is that all it is? Will he be okay?'' Kyon asked, a bit confused at the simple answer.

''Once the fever goes down, it will cause him less pain.'' the alien answered.

''Are you sure? Is this really a normal fever?'' Kyon questioned, seeing as it just didn't seem quite right.

''Not entirely, Itsuki Koizumi is an esper. His body is built differently, and the way he heals is also different. There will most likely be many complications, however as long as he stays calm and rests, hopefully he will be healed in about a month.'' Yuki explained. Kyon figured he understood well enough.

''Alright, thanks Nagato.'' he replied. The alien hung up. Kyon saw Itsuki cringing in bed. He figured that he should still try to make the fever go down, but the esper already had a wet cloth and plenty of water with him, there wasn't much more Kyon could do. The human began to pat him on the shoulder in attempt to comfort the esper.

''Just relax.'' Kyon mumbled. Itsuki gasped for air and shook. The other teen placed his hand on the esper's head and said, ''Just breath... relax.''

''I'm... I'm s-sorry.'' Itsuki mumbled, opening his eyes and looking at Kyon sadly.

''For what?'' Kyon asked.

''For being... s-such a... bother.''

''Don't apologize, I guess I'm just doing a favor for you, and sort of for someone else as well, I guess.'' Kyon said, remembering that Toshiro had asked him to look out for Itsuki. Then, he remembered the fact that Itsuki had been hallucinating all day. Maybe this was the cause of his stress.

''Hey, Koizumi? Is anything bothering you? Nagato said that your fever won't go down until you get rid of some stress you apparently have. You've been having nightmares and have been hallucinating all day, so does that have anything to do with it?''

Itsuki opened his eyes and stared for awhile at Kyon. Then, he stammered quietly, ''It depends... would you like... to hear what makes you happier?''

Was the fever boiling the esper's brain or something? What kind or answer was that? Kyon looked at him with an angry expression and responded, ''No, I want to hear the truth.''

''Well, there was a woman once... i-in my life who didn't do n-nice things. She hurt Toshiro too. I was having... n-nightmares about her. Can I j-just settle with that? I'm... very tired. I could try to continue, though.'' Itsuki mumbled. He seemed to be in a daze.

''Well... look, I don't know how to make you feel any better! I've never taken care of someone before like this! The most I can do for you is whatever you tell me I need to do.'' Kyon complained.

''Kyon... I never told you you had to do anything. I can do it all myself, if you wish.'' Itsuki gave one of his famous fake smiles.

''No, you can't! What about Toshiro? You seem to look out for him. How are you supposed to do that when you need to stay in bed for a month? You... you need to be taken care of this time. You won't get better if you don't have someone there for you. I know Toshiro can do that, but maybe he needs a little help.'' Kyon said awkwardly, blushing and shifting from side to side.

Itsuki stared for awhile into Kyon eyes. Kyon stared back for a bit, then noticed tears forming in the esper's eyes. ''What's wrong, does something hurt?'' he asked.

''No... I just...'' Itsuki could finish before he started to sob. Kyon just smiled and patted him on the back in comfort.

''Kyon... why do you even care?'' Itsuki whispered.

''I don't know... I can't help it. I... love you. Er... like a friend, I mean!'' Kyon said the last part laughing nervously. What the hell was wrong with him lately, anyways? Since when was he so... compassionate?

''Yeah... me too.'' the esper replied before moaning again. Kyon fixed Itsuki's blankets and stood up, and suddenly the other boy got a shocked expression on his face.

''Oh my gosh! Where's Toshiro?'' the esper asked, trying to sit up again. Kyon stopped him and gave him a light push back onto the bed.

''Well... Haruhi kind of said some pretty nasty things to him, and he ran off. She went after him though.'' Just as Kyon said this, Toshiro appeared at the door again. His eyes were red and puffy, and anger and depression were written all over his face.

''Oh Itsuki-kun! Your awake! I'm so sorry I didn't stay by your side!'' Toshiro panicked once he saw his brother's opened eyes, rushing over. ''Eh? Have you been crying? What's wrong?''

''Oh... just a nightmare. I'm fine, are you alright?" Itsuki asked his twin, putting on the smile again.

''Yes, I'm okay.'' the twin mumbled, wiping away his own tears as well as his brother's.

''Where's Haruhi?'' Kyon asked, curious because she hadn't exactly been mentioned yet.

''She's downstairs making lunch or something.'' Toshiro mumbled, sounding angry.

''Oh, I'll go help her.'' Kyon replied, deciding to leave the brothers alone. It also made him a bit nervous, seeing Toshiro so angry. He went downstairs and saw Haruhi making sandwiches. ''Hey, how'd talking to him go?''

''He just said he was going to go see Itsuki again when I tried saying I was sorry, so I told him I would make lunch, eat here, then leave.'' Haruhi grumbled. She was sounded annoyed but also a bit sad. He was about to try to say something to her to cheer her up, but suddenly his cell phone rang. Kyon stepped outside for a bit more peace and answered the phone. The voice that greeted him seemed familiar, but he couldn't quite recognize it.

''Can I ask who's calling?'' the teen asked.

''Sonou Mori. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Anyways, it seems we have a bit of a problem.'' Mori said politely. Kyon remembered the organization and realized the reason she may be calling.

''If it's about Itsuki being at my house, sorry nobody called that um... organization of yours. I think his cell phone got destroyed or something and he forgot. Do you need to know what's happened?'' Kyon asked.

''Oh no, that's not necessary. We're aware that somebody escaped jail who may be after Koizumi-kun. She told us what she did herself when we caught her. We just didn't know where Koizumi-kun was. But if he's at your house alive, that's good! Is he alright?'' Mori asked.

''It'll only take a month for him to recover and he can go back to being an esper and doing his jobs, I guess. That's all thanks to Nagato, though. Anyways, if you found the woman that did that to him, that's good! There's less to worry about now!'' Kyon smiled. It seemed that things were starting to get better. Maybe this would relief Itsuki of his stress, too. Hopefully, he'd be able to recover quicker with less to worry about.

''I'm afraid that there's still something to worry about... she has an ally, and she escaped even from us once that ally of hers arrived. We don't know how but it seems that Ryo...'' before Mori finished her sentence, there was some sort of loud explosion.

''Mori-san? Mori-san?'' Kyon called through the phone. It started to buzz, but suddenly there was complete silence.

A sweet yet deadly voice spoke on the phone, ''Kyon-kun, you're not my main target anymore. Someone helped revive me, so now we'll work together and kill Itsuki Koizumi instead as a deal. We've already destroyed all the other espers. Pathetic.''

Oh no...

That voice...

Kyon feared it far too much to forget it...

Ryoko Asakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Well this is her last chapter she wrote. She hopes that you all liked her story so far. Now I'll be taking over it and I hope I can keep it going in character and that it will be interesting. Credit to BananasForMonkeys<strong>


	5. Author's Note

Okay so I decided to take over Just Like Itsuki but I'm going to put it on Hiatus so that I can start working on it for awhile. I wanna make it flow with how the story is going so far so it might be awhile for me to work out how it should go or how I should write it, but I hope it won't take long.

So sorry for the wait but I've been busy with a lot of things actually and now I have quite a bit of time to start stories now.

Thank you to the people who will wait and who have read it so far.


End file.
